


My Sunflower

by Deathmouse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Kageyama Tobio, Prince hinata, oikawa is kags bro, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathmouse/pseuds/Deathmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou Prince of the sun kingdom</p>
<p>Kageyama Tobio Prince of  Karasuno Kingdom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fiction I wrote but the first a/b/o fic I wrote. I this has royalty au in my head for a while I hope you enjoy

The Omega prince of the Sun Kingdom Hinata Shouyou would be turning 16 on this day along with receiving important news that would change his life.

 

On this day the whole kingdom would celebrate his birthday.

 

After a quick bath he was off down the hall to his court were there would be plenty of people there to celebrate his birthday.

 

Hinata never really had many friends besides Kenma and Yachi.

 

As he reached the end of the stairs he went into the ballroom where his party would be held and there were servants and maid running around trying to get his party set up, he kept walking until he seen his mother talking to one of the servants.

 

His mother turned her head “ Well there's my beautiful boy Happy birthday Shoyo” she reached out embracing him in a heartfelt hug then taking a step back to look at him “ I hope you're excited me and your father have amazing news for you”.

Hinata gasped “ What is it mother!” he ecstatically

“Now now you have to wait till the end of your party to find out.

 

They were both interrupted by a guard being in Kenma and Yachi.

“ Your highness and Prince Hinata, Prince Kenma and my lady Yachi has arrived.”

“ Thank you, you are dismissed to leave now”

 

“Hello your Majesty” said Kenma and Yachi as the both respectful bow at the Queen.

“Hello Kenma , Hello Yachi would you guys mind keeping Shoyo company I have a few things to attend to.”

They both nod and then Queen is off to attend to her task.

 

 

Kenma and Yachi helped their friend get ready for his party.

 

The ballroom was decorated in the colors of the sun. Bright golden light going around the room and in the middle, there was a chandelier that resembles the sun, the tables were put to the sides of the room so in the middle there would be a dance floor.

There were couples young and old dancing, and swing each other around. 

 

They spent the night laughing, dancing and talking about the future.

Before he knew it his father along side of his mother where giving a speech dedicated to him.

“ Attention Everyone!” his father said loudly

The ballroom had completed quieted down.

“So today is the day that my eldest child Shoo was born, we all come here to day to celebrate his birth, My Queen and I would like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate our sons birthday enjoy the rest of the party”

Everyone in the ballroom cheered “LONG LIVE THE PRINCE!”

After his party died down a bit it gave Hinata and his friends to talk.

“So Kenma I heard that you were getting married pretty soon.”

“ Yashi’s getting married to the Alpha Prince of Neoma.”  
" You don't sound to excited about getting married" he said   
"Well to be honest I’m not, we’ve been engaged since we were born but I've never met him I'm kind of nervous because I'm supposed to be moving to his Palace in three days."  
" Don't worry Kenma I'm pretty sure you'll probably like him when you get to know him" Yachi said  
" I hope so " he said with a sigh   
The Queen had approached them “Shoyo I need to talk to you privately come now.”  
Before the Queen left she turned to Yachi and Kenma “you guys may retire to your rooms”.

 

Hinata and his mother walked though the halls until they stopped in front of his mother's office. They went inside sat down and she spoke.  
“Shoyo like I said early in have some very exciting news to tell you.”  
“Well as today marks an important day in your life because you've reach the marital age and because of that your father and I arranged a marriage between you and the Alpha Prince of Karasuno Kageyama Tobio.”  
Hinata was in shock there was no possible way that this was true.  
“Mom your joking right” he said hysterical  
“No, I'm not joking I'm serious”  
“But… I .”  
“Shoyo listen to me I know this is very sudden for you but You don't have a choice I weather you get married or not. Shoyo you are not allowed to rule an it's because you're an Omega, you are not allowed to rule unless you are married to an alpha… this is what's best for you and the Kingdom.”  
He didn't care anymore what his mother had to say , because the second she finished talking he was up and out running down the hall to his bedroom. He closed the door behind himself a laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. Thinking why over and over again.


	2. Why me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HInata wonders what life will be like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i know its been a while since i updated but heres the next chapter

After the talk, He had with his mom he felt a little sad he had always though that he would have some sort of decision when it had come to him getting a Mate.  And to add on to that he had to be getting married to the Prance of karasuno, karasuno has always been called the Kingdom of crows it was known to be One of the most powerful kingdoms. Hinata could practically see why his parents arranged this marriage with the combined power of both of our kingdoms they would be powerful they would both benefit from it.

 But at the same time thinking about befits would favor his kingdom but he wants to be happy as well. How wondered what it the rice would be like, would he be caring or cruel to him, will he treat him as an equal or just some omega sex toy for only child bearing a sex, would he be satisfied with just him or would he need multiple omegas, what would the prince even think of him would he even like him was he attractive enough for the Prince. Hinata though about these things because quite honestly he just wanted to know if his life will be happy with the Prince or if it would just be a cold political marriage. He even thought for a split second what would the prince look like would he be handsome was often the question that crossed his mind. It wasn’t long before his thoughts got interrupted by a knock at the door.

“You may come in”

It was Yachi followed by Kenma.

“what are you doing” she said taking a seat next to me.

“Not to pry or anything but what about”  
“um… Last night when MY mother and I were talking after my party she had informed me that I was officially of age to begin the courting process and then ya know marriage but when she told me I was a little shocked, because you know as a kid I always imagined ruling the kingdom by myself but when she told I couldn’t because of what I was I was little hurt.”

“Did she say who you were getting married to” Kenma said

“Umm yes I’m am to be married to the Prince of karasuno “

“Oh Prince Tobio, I attended his brothers wending some months back it was very nice”

“OH MY GOD Kenma you have tell me about him Pretty Pretty please!” he said excitedly

“okay okay relax I mean I didn’t really talk to him for a while though we just said ‘hi’ and left it at that”

“Noooo that’s not what I mean Kenma, I mean what does he look like, is he nice, will he make me go Bawwh or gawwh “he said with hand gestures.

“Well um he tall has black hair blue eyes and I guess he’s a very handsome guy, he looks a lot like his Mother, I can’t really guess his personality but I think he will be good to you Hinata.”

“Thanks kenma I that eases my nervousness”

“so are you going to be leaving soon to start the courting” she says happily

“leaving...?” he said confusedly

 

* * *

 

Kageyama woke up to the usually things almost every day but things have changed recently around the castle his older brother had left to go live at his New Husband Kingdom instead of theirs a start his normal Future Queen duty’s. Other than that, he never thought he was going to miss Oikawa They bickered a lot but hey were still brothers at the end of it all. But he won’t be lonely because one his family is always around and two court is almost always full of people vesting. Most of his daily activities was socialism with friends and playing a game called volley ball with them when most of them are free. But in the meantime, everybody was occupied rather it be with Knight training or with His daily lessons to be ready for he becomes King. Passing thought the halls to get to his lessons he bumps into some body, ready to giving them the most threating glare he looks up and its nobody but his annoying cousin.

“Hey Tsukishima you wanna not bump into me” he said annoyed

“you want to look were you’re going instead of just aimlessly wondering the halls” he said back

“doesn’t matter just move I have to get to my lessons”

“yeah it doesn’t matter cause your father wants to speak with you I was told to tell you “

“what does he want to talk about”

“Hell if I know he just told me to tell you now if you excuse me I have somewhere to be.”

 Kageyama was left back alone walking to his father’s office as he arrived he knocked on the door and he heard his father’s deep voice say “come in “.  Kageyama always thought that when it came down to he looked more like his mother and that Oikawa always resembled their father.

“Ahh son just the young man I was waiting to see” his father said d with a cheerful smile

“Father is this important because I am currently miss my lessons”

“it’s good that you care about education, but yes this is important business I have brought you in here to tell you something of great importance. Son do u know what is seconded valued to the king and do you know what that might be” “umm his people” he answers back “No son what comes in to second value of the King is his Queen and with tat the time has come for you to take your future Queen.” _Him take a queen nononon that’s not going to happen_ He thinks. “Do you understand son” his fathers ask” ”yes father I do ““good my boy well let me inform you about your future queen your mother and I picked the best omega for you he is the Prince a technically the heir to the thrown although he cannot rule he is of the age 16 and he Heil from the Sun kingdom.” Kageyama didn’t know what to say but  he did know what to say but he didn’t want  to be disrespectful his father “Well son what do you think” “Father I seriously do not mean to be disrespectful  but you do not seriously expect me to marry somebody that I let alone don’t know but did not chose myself ” he said angrily “Oh but son I do expect you to marry the boy and you will this will benefit the Kingdom as well as you. You will need future heir to keep the family name” “I. wont. Do .it ““you will do as I demand as I am your father and your king “my father said using not only his power as my father and the king but also the power as the alpha but he did not scare him, he stood up to his father “I won’t do it” a he walked out of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to say sorry its been a while since i updated but i will be trying to update more often and probably writing other fics but other than that follow me on tumblr 
> 
> www.tumblr.com/blog/iris-draws

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this next chapter wI'll probably have Kageyama pov and will probably be a lot longer


End file.
